The Sex Lives of Luthors
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: A piece of LexLionel fluff that takes place when Lionel was blind in season 2. Lex and Lionel need each other but can they get over their differences and finally get along?
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to go in a completely different direction with this story. Lex/Lionel happiness piece, it's very smutty, and a little bit of character development. I want a vote on this folks. Next chapter, stay with Lex or go to Lionel's POV. I'm not waiting very long so please hurry.

"I can't pretend I don't care  
when you don't think about me.  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway," Simple Plan

I'm starting to think that Dad's blindness might actually be a good thing, not just because he can't see me rolling my eyes, or the distain on my face when I get annoyed with him, but also he can't see the way I've been looking at him lately. I'll cut to the chase. I miss him, if you catch my drift. We've been fighting for so long I can't remember the last time my father and I were intimate. It's hard enough the two of us not being able to be together but now that he's living here, spending all of this time around me, it's driving me nuts!

Great, here he comes. At least Dominic's not with him. I can only deal with that pompous asshole so many times before I do something, drastic.

"Lex?" Dad calls to me from the doorway. "Are you in here?" I want to race over and give him my hand, well actually I want to race over and start making out with him, but I can't do that. I know exactly how he'd react to that. He wouldn't push me away, because he wants it too, but it would go down in his little mental notebook with all my other weaknesses. "Lex?" If I didn't know better I'd think he was desperate.

"Yeah. Look, Dad, I'm a little busy right now. Can we save the touching family moment for another time? I think I can pencil you in for after the New Year." Dad's gotten pretty good at getting around here. He navigates his way around the room, standing by my desk and reaching for my hand.

"Lex," he says, and the hand moves to my jaw, tracing it softly. I'm able to hold back the sigh, but not easily. No, that's a pretty big battle. "Son, you sound stressed."

"Is there something specific you wanted to talk to me about?" He lets his hand drop but then Dad shoves me, and pushes until we hit the wall and then he kisses me, hard on the mouth. His lips on mine, beard scratching my cheeks, his hands holding me still.

I should wait; I know it. I should let him make all of the moves, show him that I'm strong enough not to beg or pled for anything but I can't. My lips part with a whimper, and he slips his tongue inside. Mmmmmmmmmmm. Dad's hands reach down and start pulling the buttons away from my shirt, with expert fingers.

"You're getting too old not to be wearing a tie anymore Lex. It's unprofessional," Dad tells me, breaking the kiss.

"If you're thinking about my tie, I'm even worse at this than I thought. Either that or you can't be nice to me, not even for fifteen minutes."

"Is that the best you've got," he chuckles, reaching for my belt buckle. Dad kisses me again, soft but fast. I'm just about to melt into his arms. This is amazing and I don't want it to stop. It can't stop. Please, don't be screwing around with me Dad, please. 

I miss this too much. I can't stand being apart from him. I love him, but I hate him too. It's too much to take being in the house together all day. I'm not sleeping at night, not really anyway, and I can't focus on my work. Mmmm. Another kiss.

"I should lock the door," I manage to stammer, as my fingers stumble over his shirt buttons. "I uh, really, and, uh the blinds," he cuts me off with a finger over my lips, running it down my face, slowly. Dad puts his hands flat on my stomach, pushing me back against the wall, and kissing me more.

"Why don't we go back to my room, hmmm, Lex? Unless you don't think you can make it that far." He winks at me again.

"I'm not fourteen anymore, _Dad._ I do have a little bit of self control," I say, pulling the pieces of my shirt together and leaning in for one more kiss.

"Little being the operative word in that sentence," he smirks. Ordinarily, I'd get angry and let that remark turn into an argument but not this time. Today I just smile, as my father takes me by the hand and leads me back to the bedroom.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

As I watch Dad walk to his room, I'm amazed at the level of confidence with which he maneuvers himself around. I know that if I were in his position I wouldn't be strong enough to—let's just say I wouldn't do too well if it was me and not him. When we get to his room, Dad pushes me inside, knocks me down, and pins me to the bed.

"Jesus, Dad, miss me much?" I ask, smiling to myself, pushing up against him, fighting for control and pulling at his shirt buttons with almost no skill, pressing my lips to his with only a little bit more. Dad's hands free me from my clothes in less than a minute and he takes his own off just as fast.

"I think you need a bit more practice, Son, if you plan on impressing anyone…" I don't know if I can handle him criticizing me like this, so I kiss him again, to get him to shut up. I don't know whether or not I should explain that he's the only one I get like this around or if that will just make it worse. He just has this power over me. I can't explain it, but he drives me nuts.

"Dad, please," I don't even bother to hide the fact that I'm begging. He laughs a little, kissing me harder and harder, and then flipping me over. Not that I mind or anything. I like the rough stuff, especially with him. I feel his hands on my waist and then he pushes one finger into me, wet and cool. Then there are two of them, stretching me out.

And then he's inside of me. His hand reaches around to my hard cock, and I cum almost as soon as he touches me. It's just been so long for us. Luckily Dad finishes almost as quickly as I did. When it's over, I collapse into his arms, and lay my head on his chest. Dad kisses the top of my head.

"Hey, Kiddo," he says softly in my ear, even though he knows that I hate it when he calls me that.

"Don't start with the Kiddo thing again, Dad. Please. You know I hate that." He kisses me again softly, rubbing my chest absently, with one hand.

"I want to talk to you about something." I nod, letting him feel my head moving against his skin even though I know exactly where this conversation is headed. I need him and I might even be willing to give him whatever he wants if it means we can be together. I reach up and take Dad's hand in mine. He smiles down at me.

"Okay, Dad. I'm listening," I tell him, and kiss his cheek once, before laying my head back on his chest, and listening to his heartbeat.

"I want you to come back to Luthorcorp and I want you to work for me again," he says, and for the first time in a long time I feel like maybe I should agree. I'm damaged; he's damaged, but maybe we can fix each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you," George Weiss, Hugo Peretti, and Luigi Creatore

I know I can't answer him right away, no matter how much I may want to scream, 'yes! Yes! Of course I will!" He's an extremely difficult man to read. I never know what he expects from me. At least for now, I don't have to worry about him seeing the look on my face, confusion and desperate.

"Well, if you're going to say no, then you might as well get it over with. Don't worry, Son, I can take the hit," Dad tells me with a small chuckle, as he drapes a hand over my chest.

"It's not that I don't want to. I Just—we-you and I go through these cycles. We get along; we don't get along. We do; we don't. Do, don't, do, don't, and it's been like that for years. I guess I'm just wondering what is going to happen to me when the pendulum swings back." I was trying to sound clever, but it just came off making me seem like a child.

"Lex…you're my son. I'm not going to fire you over something trivial. If our relationship were to deteriorate, I wouldn't take it out on your career. I promise."

"So, it's just a coincidence that the last time you and I were on the rocks, I wound up getting sent to Smallville to manage a crap factor?" Dad smiles a gain, almost starting to laugh, but he stops himself, strokes my cheek softly and leans down to kiss the top of my head. "You're laughing at me. This is exactly what I was worried about."

"Lex, I'm trying to give you what you want, but I'm not certain you even know what that is. I have always wanted the two of us to be able to work side by side. I sent you to Smallville because I wanted to see if you were strong enough to stand on your own. You have. I'm proud of you."

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing. After all this time, after all of the years of waiting, praying, wishing, hoping, after everything I've been through he actually came out and said it.

"If I say okay—if I agree to go with you, you're not gonna-I mean—I don't know what to say. Did you really mean all of that?" Dad nods. "And you really want me to come and work with you permanently?" I can hear the desperation in my own voice, but I don't care. I'm tired of the fight. I don't wanna play this game anymore. Nobody ever wins, so what's the point?

"It's okay for you to be concerned, frightened even. This is a new relationship, but it's a challenge I know you are prepared to face. Do you trust me enough to take my word on this?"

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. "I mean, of course I want to go with you. I pretty much always have, but I-it just seems like this was too easy. I feel like maybe I didn't earn this from working hard as much as I got it for…"

"I would hardly describe the past year and a half as being easy, Lex. You stood up to me on more than one occasion, and you didn't back down, because you were right, and you knew it. You've matured, gotten stronger. You're the man I always knew you could be." His hand slides up to my cheek, fingers softly stroking my skin.

Dad kisses my forehead, lowering and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I look up at him for a minute or two, or ten. Then I press my lips against his, kissing him over and over. We both smile and he pushes me onto my stomach again.

"In case you were wondering," I pant after we finished and the two of us are lying side by side, soaked in sweat. "That was a yes. Yes, I will come back to Metropolis with you." He smiles, reaching for my hand.

"I knew you would," he tells me, "but I'm glad to hear it all the same." And then he says the one thing I never thought I'd get to hear from him, "I love you, Lex. I love you."


End file.
